Pancakes and Wurst
by Minosuke Ichigo
Summary: He had to make him SING of all things, didn't he? Ludwig really was a sadist. Pointless Ludwig/Matthew smut.


**A/N - **…I…have no idea what the hell inspired this. Other than the song "O, Canada" which…yeah, no. I don't think the Canadian National Anthem was supposed to be used like this. Anyway, I guess I just wanted to write a total yaoi fic.

WARNINGS: Graphic, graphic, GRAPHIC yaoi. And no plot. It's just basically five pages of smut. =___=;

S-so very different than what I had started writing. It wasn't even supposed to be graphic. Maybe I'll add onto it later so that it's not just sheer smex, but, meh. Some people dig this sort of thing, right?

I DON'T OWN HETALIA…and you'll see why that's a good thing.

NO, I do not intend on writing any more total smut fics. I like my fics with plot, but this one just…happened.

Enjoy you smut lovers.

**Pancakes and Wurst**

_Rough_ was an understatement.

That he _enjoyed_ it was also an understatement.

_Kinky_ was also an understatement. That he enjoyed as well.

Matthew's free senses seemed heightened when his vision was obscured by a silk tie that smelled faintly of alcohol and steel, and while his wrists were bound over his head by handcuffs that were tight, but certainly not tight enough to bite into his still-unmarred skin. The bed under him squeaked a bit when he moved slightly, testing to see how far he could move this time around.

_Not much this time. I guess I wiggled around too much last time._ He blushed at the thought, licking his lips to wet them. He felt the bed dip and smiled softly at the familiar scent that was purely Ludwig. His blush darkened when he felt Ludwig begin to unbutton his shirt, not saying a word. Ludwig was always silent during this, as if he were focusing very hard on not just taking the Canadian right then and there. Matthew shuddered a bit when the cool air hit his skin once his shirt was open and brushed away from his chest.

Cool leather gloves trailed across his lips before sliding across his jaw and throat, the gloved fingers circling a nipple before pinching it roughly. He let out a mewl of pleasure, arching his back and tossing his head to the side, burying his face in the crook of his elbow as his cheeks heated. Ludwig chuckled, a deep rich sound that made a chill of pleasure run up the Matthew's spine as chapped lips pressed soft butterfly kisses against his chest and throat.

"Ah..." Matthew squirmed, knees together as he tried to conceal his arousal as his lover pinched his chest hard before gently rolling the abused nub of flesh as if to apologize. He groaned quietly when teeth nipped at his earlobe, and he shuddered when Ludwig whispered comforting words in his ears in German. He didn't know what his lover was saying, just that it was as comforting and as rough as the hands that had suddenly abandoned his chest to tend to his still-clothed vital regions. He gasped sharply when a palm pressed against his clothed erection, the boy arching and writhing as the hand rubbed hard. "Ah! Ah, p-please, m-m-more…aaaaah!"

It hurt so much, his pants too tight against his growing problem and the hand too rough, but the touches set his nerves on fire, each kiss and bite from Ludwig intensified by the mounting pleasure and pain. He wiggled some more, begging and pleading senselessly. The voice was breathless as his lover purred, "Seeing you like this never gets old…"

"Ah, ah! P-please, please just…aaaah! I-it hurts, please…" Matthew mewled, bucking against Ludwig's hand eagerly until said hand pressed down hard. "Ow!" He whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks now. He felt his lover's tongue lap up his tears before Ludwig crooned lovingly in his ear.

"Tell me what you want…"

Matthew let out a quiet sob when clothed hips met his, his pants becoming stained with precum. He whispered in quiet French, body shaking and shuddering as the hips met his quick and hard.

A quiet chuckle, breathless from his movements, was followed shortly by, "What? I couldn't hear you…"

"S'il vous plait! Je le veux maintenant!" Matthew sobbed, his breathless plea making his lover groan and ram against him hard. "S'il vous plait!"

He squeaked when his pants were pulled off, along with his boxers, and he felt his lover sit up over him, a clothed cock rubbing against his lips. He hesitated for a moment, this part new to him, but with quiet coxing and a hand gently stroking his golden hair, he eventually got the idea. Blushing with embarrassment, he blindly searched for the zipper with his mouth, shuddering a bit at the quiet grunt of pleasure that passed from above him each time he missed.

Finally, the metal zipper was in his mouth, and he tugged it down with some difficulty, squeaking a bit when his lover's shaft, hard and large, nudged his face. "You…d-d-didn't wear boxers…?" He asked, puzzled yet grateful. That would have been hard to get off with only his teeth. Before Ludwig could answer, Matthew gave the head a tentative lick, blushing harder when his action earned a soft groan.

Slowly, he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking softly and licking at the slit, salty precum falling across his tongue. His lover's grunts of encouragement made his body shudder and, greedily, he took as much of the cock into his mouth as he could, sucking and licking. Hands gripped the back of his head, fisting his hair gently as his lover bucked his hips against the younger male's mouth.

"F-fuck…M-Matthew, that's enough, ugh!" Ludwig's voice was strained. Thankfully, Matthew listened to his order and slowly pulled his lips from his lover's cock, his lips pink from the abuse. Matthew heard the sound of leather leaving skin, and callused fingers caressed his cheek as his lover purred, "Good boy…"

Matthew barely had time to catch his breath before his lover was moving down, and his hips were lifted. A finger was shoved into his mouth and, knowing what was to come, he sucked on it, coating it with as much saliva as he could before it was pulled from his lips and shoved into him. He winced, the feeling, while not new, was still something he had yet to get used to. Thankfully, Ludwig had grown experienced with which ways to twist his fingers _just right_ to make the young Canadian writhe with pleasure.

He twisted a second and third finger into the smaller blonde, and curled them, and Matthew, for a moment, saw stars. He arched his back and cried out, trying to muffle his cry of pleasure in the crook of his elbow. He shuddered, babbling senselessly in French as the fingers inside of him stretched and prepared him. Every now and then, they would brush that bundle of nerves that would make him scream and beg for more, bucking his hips against the digits as they probed and stretched. "Ah! Ah! P-please! I want it! N-now, I'm ready…!" He pleaded, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks from under the blind fold.

"D-damn, I wish you wouldn't do that…but…" There was an edge in Ludwig's voice, a teasing tone that made Matthew whimper and writhe nervously. He felt his lover lean over him, his lips coming to stop a centimeter from his ear. "I want you to sing."

"S-si—Ah! O-oh! – S-sing…?" Matthew's voice cracked when the fingers inside him pressed in to the knuckle and rubbed against his prostate.

"Yes. Sing. Whatever song you want, but…if you stop, I'll stop."

"O-oui, j-just please, I need it…"

The fingers were removed, and he shuddered, feeling the head of his lover's cock against his entrance. Matthew whimpered, wiggling uncomfortably. It was obvious that Ludwig – sadistic bastard – wasn't going to budge until he sang. Embarrassed and frustrated, Matthew sang the first song that came to mind. "O-oh, Canada~" He blushed when he heard a chuckle. "O-our home a-and native la—Ah!" He yelped loudly when his lover thrust deep into him, pain and pleasure mingling. He whimpered and tried to get comfortable, listening as keys jingled and the handcuffs were removed, followed shortly by the blindfold.

He squeaked when his lover laid on his back, holding the Canadian's hips in callused hands to keep the younger male upright. Matthew blushed furiously as their position, his eyes slowly adjusting. Bright blue eyes, clouded over with lust, gazed up at him. "Keep singing…"

Matthew shuddered at the quiet, lustful tone in Ludwig's voice and nodded, closing his eyes as he was lifted slightly. "True patriot love in all thy sons command—" He moaned, arching his back and bracing himself on his lover's stomach when he was forced back down on the cock inside him. Slowly, he got the idea and began to raise and lower himself, trying to sing, cry, and moan at the same time. It felt like an eternity of bliss as he tried to sing, Ludwig ordering him quietly to sing louder as he rode him frantically, the young Canadian so close to his release, but so far from finishing his song.

It got harder to sing when Ludwig began to buck up into him hard and fast, nor did it help when his left hip was abandoned and the hand grabbed his cock, pumping it with each thrust. "Ah, ah! G-g-god, keep our land – aaah! – g-glourious and f-f-free—" He squeaked when he was flipped over, his lover thrusting hard and fast into him. He stared at the blue eyes over him, his body - and bed - rocking hard with each pain-filled, yet pleasurable thrust.He gripped Ludwig's shoulders tightly, digging his nails into the German's skin as he began rocking against each hard thrust.

He tried to close his eyes, only keeping them open when Ludwig ordered, "Don't—ugh—close your eyes…" The hand on Matthew's cock left it, moving to grip his thigh tightly.

"O-oh, Canada – ah! – w-we stand on g-guard for t-t-thee…!" Matthew could feel the pleasure mounting, felt his lover shift, and the thrusting stopped. He stared up at his lover, tears welling in his eyes as he pleaded, hiccuping as he sobbed, "N-no! I-I'm so close…please don't stop!"

He sniffled, Ludwig stroking his cheek softly. "Finish the song, and we'll finish together…don't want you cumming before you're done, hm?" Matthew sniffled and nodded weakly, wishing that his lover wasn't so cruel sometimes. He tightened his grip on Ludwig's shoulders and fought back his tears long enough to sing the last line.

"Oh, Canada…we s-stand…on guard for t-thee--!" His eyes widened when his lover thrust hard into him, striking his prostate. The thrusts came harder and faster now, and he was certain he was going to be torn in half, but he didn't care for too long. He arched up against Ludwig, tossing back his head as white consumed his vision, pleasure at its peak. "L-Ludwig!"

Ludwig smiled down at him as he felt the boy tighten around him, watching with rapt fasination as Matthew came across his stomach. He grunted his own release as he filled the small Canadian, moaning quietly as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed onto top of Matthew, and smiled at the smaller male's blushing, tear-stained face.

He placed a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead and whispered lovingly, "You're voice is beautiful…"

Matthew blushed even more if it were possible, smiling softly at Ludwig. It was hard to stay upset when the German did something sweet like that, and he never got tired of being told how beautiful he was. He snuggled close to Ludwig and whispered breathlessly, "I-it would have s-s-sounded better if you hadn't been doing that…"

Ludwig chuckled tiredly and kissed Matthew's lips, running his fingers down his lover's spine lightly. The gentle kisses and carresses were so different than the sex between them, but Matthew didn't really mind. Some part of him enjoyed being treated like he wasn't frail or weak, but he also enjoyed the cuddling and kissing that came afterwards. He sighed softly in the kiss, closing his violet eyes and pressing closer. He sighed again when the German pulled him close and broke the kiss, burying his face in the Canadian's hair

"…I love you." The words were whispered, and Matthew didn't have to look to know that Ludwig was blushing, as he always did when it came to sentimental words.

Matthew smiled, eyelids getting heavy. He let his eyes close, and breathed, "I love you too…you'll be here when I wake up…right?"

Ludwig chuckled lightly. "I always am…"


End file.
